lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Space Goofs (Various Dubs)
Space Goofs is a French-American animated series made by Xilam Studios. It was aired on Canal+ and Fox Kids in 1997 and TVE-1 in 2002. It, despite being a kids' cartoon, has some dark themes. The show revolves around five aliens making a crash landing on Earth after a brake failure causes them to run into an asteroid. To avoid having their species known, they take refuge in an old, abandoned house for rent. This page originally covered a Castilian Spanish dub under the name Los Pirados del Espacio, airing alongside a more known Catalan dub in Spain. Eventually, the page was expanded to cover many other dubs, such as Latin Spanish (1997), Lithuanian, Estonian, Macedonian, German (1997), etc. Updates *'UPDATE 1 (NOVEMBER 21, 2018):' (BoyInCharge55) Dr.PepperCherry has 49 episodes of Casa de Mutantes (the original Latin Spanish dub) and will share them soon. Oh, by the way, two episodes (We Robot and Holiday Heave Ho, titled Somos Robot and Feliz Navidad for the dub) used to be on YouTube, but the uploader got terminated. *'UPDATE 2 (NOVEMBER 21, 2018):' MTVFAN2004 (Mavis the Quarry Diesel's Boyfriend and now called MTV&CNFAN2004) just explained that the fragment of Toon In, Drop Out (including the theme song) that can be found on YouTube from Casa de Mutantes was recorded from Telecanal. I should've known this because this is something that has not been put on Wikipedia; I did put the page for that dub on the show's wiki, though. *'UPDATE 3 (NOVEMBER 21, 2018):' To this day, the only thing found of the first season to Ein Heim für Aliens (the German dub) is this promo from ProSieben. Note that the promo starts at 0:14. *'UPDATE 4 (NOVEMBER 22, 2018):' Happy Thanksgiving! Anyways, this website contains all episodes of Kosmoso Padaužos (the Lithuanian voiceover of Space Goofs). Click here to access the first set of episodes, and click here to access the second set. *'UPDATE 5 (NOVEMBER 22, 2018):' Dr.PepperCherry found the Russian dub of the show (Инопланетяне). Honestly, after looking at the localizations, the fonts seem quite off! Oh, and not to mention THEY USED COMIC SANS for the opening credits of some episodes *'UPDATE 6 (NOVEMBER 23, 2018):' I found the Czech dub of the show (Vesmírní troubové). In order to watch them, you have to create an account on there. Oh yeah...I almost forgot to say this, but I noticed that one episode of the Russian dub uses the season 2 audio for the theme song, but the episode itself is from the 1ST season! *'UPDATE 7 (DECEMBER 7, 2018):' I found two episodes of season 1 of the Italian dub: We Robot and The Pro. They're recorded with a camera, but that shouldn't really hurt things. *'UPDATE 8 (JANUARY 22, 2019): '''Dr.PepperCherry found Holiday Heave Ho, Mother from Another Planet, Maybe Baby, and Sweet Tooth Blues in Latin Spanish! *'UPDATE 9 (FEBRUARY 20, 2019):' A while back, I got an Italian VHS of the show released in 2003 by Mondo Home Entertainment. I will digitize it very soon, possibly tomorrow. Some time after, I got an Italian DVD of the show which has 6 episodes: 2 of them also appear on the aforemented VHS. I will digitize "One Minor Technicality" and "Backyard for Eternity" from the VHS, but the rest from the DVD. *'UPDATE 10 (FEBRUARY 25, 2019):' I got "One Minor Technicality" and "Backyard for Eternity" digitized from the VHS. I am also digitizing "The Flyling" and "Pink Rhinoceros" from it as well, but I will provide the latter two as seen on the DVD. *'UPDATE 11 (MARCH 13, 2019):''' Sadly, Dr.PepperCherry's folder containing the episodes I mentioned in update 8 got deleted. The good thing is that I downloaded them all while they were still up! Maybe I'll think about bringing them back to the public very soon... References # https://elpais.com/diario/1997/12/05/radiotv/881276419_850215.html # http://hemeroteca.abc.es/nav/Navigate.exe/hemeroteca/madrid/abc/2002/02/24/123.html # http://spacegoofs.free.fr/# Category:Lost Dubs Category:Lost Audio Category:Lost Brazilian Dubs Category:Spanish Category:Lost Russian Dubs